A Brother's Promise
by IMSLES
Summary: Tim's a big brother and his parents expect him to be the protector.  Just how will he feel when he finally gets to know her.  A Prequel to Not So McPerfect:  A Little Sister's Tale.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS NOR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

A Brother's Promise

A Prequel to Not So McPerfect: A Little Sister's Tale

Tim waited anxiously at the window. Today was the day his dad was bringing his mom and baby sister home from the hospital. His dad had talked to him last night as he got ready for bed.

"I know it's a big change for you. For all of us. But you'll see Sarah will bring a lot of love and laughter into our lives."

Young Tim wasn't so sure. He'd been an only child for a dozen years. The center of his parents' universe. He wasn't afraid of losing or sharing their love, but he did wonder how this new baby would affect him.

Mom had told him all through her pregnancy what a wonderful big brother he would make. How he would be the one that would be looked up to and admired.

That idea seemed foreign. No one ever looked at him that way. Other than his parents, grandparents and teachers, everyone treated him like a freak. He was smart, really smart, so his classmates resented him. He loved to read and experiment, so he was teased and called names like, geek, nerd and teacher's pet. Some of the nastier kids would knock his books down or bump him into the lockers.

_Yeah, I'm the perfect role model,_ he mocked himself.

Dad would tell him that he would have to be the protector.

"Watch out for harm that comes his or her way. You'll have to be sure that it ever does. That's a big brother's job."

_Hah! I can't even stand up for myself against the bullies. How am I going to do that? Of course, I'll be older, but then won't I be the bully over someone younger than I am._

When he found out he had a baby sister, he thought more about what his parents had told him. The first time he saw her tiny little hands and feet on her tiny little body he instantly felt protective of her.

Eventually the car pulled up the driveway. He jumped off the chair he'd been kneeling on to run and open the door. He watched as his dad helped his mom out and take the car seat from the back seat.

He gave his mom a big hug when she got to the door. "Welcome home Mom," he greeted.

"Thank you Tim. It's nice to be home," she made her way to sit on the couch.

His dad entered with baby Sarah and set the car seat near his mother. Tim sat on the floor and watched her sleep for a few minutes. Then he decided to go do some of his homework and do a little reading before dinner. Sarah was safe at home.

It took a week to get accustomed to her routine, but soon he got used to her seemingly endless crying, when she wasn't asleep. One night he woke hearing her crying and waited for his mom to quiet her down.

After the crying continued he went to see if his mom was there. Sarah's room showed no sign of his mom. So he walked over to the crib and saw Sarah crying and trying to kick off her blanket. He smiled and picked her up gently supporting her head like his mom always reminded him.

"There, there Sarah," he cooed, holding her against his chest and patting her lightly on the back. "Everything's okay."

He carefully sat in the rocking chair near the crib. Once he settled he laid her in his arm and rubbed her belly like he'd seen his mother do at times. He watched as she calmed a bit, an occasional sob still escaping.

"It's okay Sarah. I got you now. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. I'm your big brother and you'll always be able to count on me."

Tim didn't notice that his mother was standing in the doorway taking it all in. Tears brimming in her eyes as she saw her son commit to his role as big brother.

Tim continued, "You're alright for a little baby. Sure sometimes I wish you wouldn't cry so much. I'm going to do all I can so you won't have to cry when you get bigger. I promise Sarah, I'll be the best brother I can possibly be."

His mom came to him then without saying a word. She took Sarah from his arms to change her. While she was putting a new diaper on, Tim was on his way out the door. He stopped hearing his mom's voice, "You really are one lucky little girl. Timmy's never going to break that promise. I do believe you have him wrapped around your little finger."

Tim smiled. _Yeah, she's right about that_, he thought returning to his room and to sleep hopefully undisturbed until morning.


End file.
